Back Again
by Peacock-Lover
Summary: Max was kicked out of the Flock four years ago. Now she is 19, has a boyfriend, and a new and improved flock. What happens though, when the old flock comes back in her life wanting her back and telling her of a new danger? Will she go back to the old flock? Will she and Fang get back together or stay apart? What is the new danger? Read to find out. First fanfict! T cuz I said so.
1. Chapter 1

Hey-o people! This is my first fanfict so bare with me now. Also, I encourage constructive criticism. So tell me what you think.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOR EVER WILL OWN MAXIMUM RIDE AND ANYTHING IN THEM, FOR I AM NOT A GENIUS MAN! Thank you.

Chapter One: How I Got Kicked Out of the Flock

_~Four years eariler~_

MAX'S P.O.V.

As I flew back to our most recent hideout, I sensed something was wrong, so being me I flew faster. When I arrived, I started to call the others, but stopped when I realized they were already here.

"Guys..." I started, but was cut short when Iggy stepped forward.

"Max, we've been talking and we want you out now," Iggy stated.

I was in shock. How could they do this to me?! Why now? "What...why...?" I said dumbly, still trying to comprehend what they were telling me.

Then, my baby, my Angel, started talking. "Max, you know we love you, but you need to leave. We don't want to fight any more and it's your mission. We're done. Pack what you have and go," she told me.

I choked back the sob that was threatening to escape and found the courage to ask, "Is this what you want? All of you?" Ever so slowly, they all nodded, except for Fang who looked at me and whispered, "We are over."

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran and jumped off the cliff spreading my wings. I didn't dare cry until I was 25 miles away. There I pulled my soul out until there was nothing left and I fell into a deep slumber. I don't know how long it was before I awoke, but when I did I felt like I was going to die.

_~Present~_

I was on my own for a little bit before I found my new flock. One by one we became a closer family. Now, four years later, I'm 19 and stronger than ever with my new and improved flock. Besides, who needs the old ones anyway?

So, what ya think? Please review and tell me if I should continue with the story, and names and powers for the new flock. I'll try to have a new chapter up in a couple of days. Until next time, goodbye my fellow peeps.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm back! Thanks to those of you who have read my story. A special shout out to Emma for being my first reviewer, so you get your own character, and to BlackxXxFire for the comment. I know it's an over used topic but I didnt know what else to write about. Oh, and I'm looking for a beta reader for all you out there. On to the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE MAXIMUM RIDE SERIES FOR I'M NOT SMART ENOUGH TO COME UP WITH IT.

Chapter 2: Meet the Gang

Max's P.O.V.

Since being kicked out of my old flock, I've found a new one. It consists of me(Max), Kay, Kylie, Emma(:D), Storm, Shane, Zane, Mason, Jake, and Dagger. It's quite a bit larger than my last one and I actually like it better this way. So, let me tell you a little about our selfs.

Max- That's me. I'm 19 and the leader of the flock. I have three powers: I can fly at the speed of light , breathe under water, and create a force field. I have light brown hair with blond streaks, chocolate brown eyes, and wings like a hawk. Right now, I'm dating Shane(SHAX!).

Kay- Kay's 18 and Kylie's twin sister. Her powers are: flying, shapeshifting, and she can speak any human language. She has dirty blond hair, bright blue eyes, and white wings with purple edges. She's the smart, fun, the crazy one of us, and has a huge crush on Zane.

Kylie- Kylie's also 18 and Kay's twin sister. Her powers are similar to Kay. They are flying, shapeshifting, and she can speak to animals. Once again similar with Kay, Kylie has dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and white wings with pink edges. She is the cook of the house, and is amazing. Her crush is mason, but is to scared to tell him.

Emma- Emma's 18 and the calm, kind one of us. Her powers are: flying, healing, and she can see the future. Emma is by far one the the prettiest of us with her long brown hair, dark blue eyes, and brown wings with streaks of blue in them. She is our go-to-girl, and girlfriend to Jake.

Storm- Storm is 19 and our dark, loveable, goth girl, with powers of flying, turning invisable, and can summon a storm or command, hence the name. Keeping true to her reputation as a goth chic, Storm has short black hair, black eyes, and what a shocker, black wings. She is currently dating Dagger.

Shane- Shane's is 19 and second-in-command. His powers are: flying, teleporting, and he can control fire. He has floppy brown hair, green eyes with gold flecks in them, and dark brown and black wings. He helps Max keep everyone in check and is also dating her.

Zane- Zane is 18 and the pranker of the group. His powers are: flying, creating lighting, and he can create almost anything. He has blond hair, brown eyes, and purple wings. He always pulls pranks and his best friend is Jake.

Mason- Mason is 18 and the joker of the flock. He can fly and control emotions. He has short spikey bleach blond hair, brown eyes, and pure white wings. His best friend is Zane and he is secretly in love with Kylie.

Jake- Jake's 19 and very sweet. He can fly, read minds, and has super strengh. His dark hair, golden eyes, and golden wings make him quite the charmer. Jake is the main muscle of the flock and dating Emma.

Dagger- Dagger is 19 and emo. His powers are flying and bending water. He has black hair with a blue streak in it, black eyes, and dark blue wings. Dagger likes to keep to himself and he is with Storm.

Ok, readers thats all for now. Sorry none of the story really started, but I needed to introduce the characters. I plan on updating tomorrow if someone reviews. Please give me your opinion on powers, couples, and if the flocks is to big. Until next time, byeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy, here's the next chapter. Before it begains, I would just like to thank all of you that have reviewed and are following my story. Please keep doing so. Disclaimer time. Btw, do I have to do this everytime?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T, NOR WILL I EVER OWN THE MAXIMUM RIDE SERIES BECAUSE I'M NOT JAMES PATTERSON.

Chapter 3: A Small Trip Leads to a Family Reunion

Max's P.O.V.

As I headed downstairs, I heard a loud bang and screaming coming from the kitchen. Sighing, I headed towards it to assess the damage. Looking arround I could see the kitchen was in ruins, with Kay, Kylie, Mason, and Zane looking shocked, although no one seemed hurt.

"Ok guys, what was it this time," I asked.

With a glare towards Zane, Kylie replied, "Another one of Zane's brilliant inventions gone wrong." On that note she stomped out of the room taking Kay with her.

Zane and Mason were trying to keep from laughing, so I whipped around and told them, "Since the kitchen is out of order, we are going into town." They let out a small whoop, "but," I contuined, "You two will stay here and clean up this mess," I finished. They both looked angry, but knew better than to argue with me. As I started to call to the others to tell them the news, Emma appeared looking very pale.

"Emma, what's wrong?" I asked worried.

Emma looked at me for a little bit before answering. "Max...get Shane and the gang," was all she said.

Moving as fast as I could, I gathered all of the flock in the living room. Jake came up to Emma right away and asked if she was ok. She nodded slowly and that was a huge relief. "Emma, what happened?" I demanded.

She looked up and said, "I had a vision. We were all together, but there was more of us. Shane was all upset, and..and..." she turned to stare at me before contiuning, " and Max was crying," she concluded. I know this may surprise you, but everyone was in shock. None of them had ever seen me cry. None. Not even when I was shot. Twice. Trying to take them out of their shock, I told everyone the good news, even though I was kind of on edge.

"Guys, listen up," I started. Everyone turned to look at me. "Since Zane and Mason blew up the kitchen, we're going into the town," I announced. Then, they all broke free of their spell and started cheering.

Once we were all ready, we said goodbye to Mason and Zane, and headed off towards the city. After a quick flight, we landed and everyone broke off into small groups to do their own little thing. Storm and Dagger went to the book store, Kay and Kylie went to the mall, and Emma and Jake went to some fair thing, which left me and Shane alone. He gave me one of his beautiful smiles, and we decided to go to a cafe. When we arrived, we were seated outside. We were all alone except for a group of six kids, some of them looking our age, and they reminded me of someone. As our food arrived, I still couldn't shake the feeling I knew them. Shane looked at me questioningly, but I just shook my head. We were half way through our meal when I realized who they were. Seems as though they remembered me too, because right as I was about to tell Shane we should split, one of the girls jumped up and screamed, "MAX!"

"Run," I yelled at Shane, and in a second we were fleeing the cafe, with my old flock right on our heels.

Ooooo, the old flock's back! Will Max and Shane escape? What does the flock want? Please review and tell me your thoughts. I still need some powers. If I get enough reviews I'll try to update soon, otherwise it probably won't be until Friday.

Until next time, PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's the new chapter of _Back Again_. Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I had midterms and I'm really sad because my best friend is moving to Oregan, so if any of you guys get a new girl be nice to her! Thanks to all of you that reviewed, and a special thanks to UnicornPrincess21 for helping me out with some things. You guys should really check out her stories. Ok, so this chapter is in Shane's P.O.V. cuz I thought I should mix things up.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T AND NEVER WILL OWN ANYTHING OF MAXIMUM RIDE.

Chapter 4: A Little Trip Inside Shane's Mind

Shane's P.O.V.

Everything was going great until they came. I was finally getting alone time with my beautiful girlfriend, Max, and I had the whole day planned out. I was thinking we could go eat, catch a movie, and maybe go for a stroll in the park after. Well, that all changed when they showed up. Me and Max found this little cafe, so we went in for lunch. We were seated outside, at our request of course, I noticed we were all alone except for a gang of about six kids, some of them around our age. When Max saw them, she tensed up. After we ordered, Max still looked uneasy so I shot her a questioning look. She just shook her head as if telling me she would explain later. We were half way through lunch when I heard a girl scream, "MAX!" I was already out of my chair when Max said run, and we booked it out of there, with those kids on our tail. I didn't who the kids were, but I'm guessing from the look on Max's face they were her old flock, the one who kicked her out.

"Max!" I screamed, trying to be heard over the wind as we ran. "Where to?" I finished.

"Home!" She replied quickly, trying her best to get farther from her old flock, who were gaining on us.

"But, what about the others?" I questioned. She groaned louldly, then did a quick calculation.

"Split up." She said. "You go after the flock, and I'll lead these guys away."

"No." I stated. Max almost tripped from surprised. No one's ever told Max no before.

"What did you say?" She growled.

" I said no. I'm not leaving you alone with your old flock." I told her.

She looked over at me, saw the determination and love in my eyes, and then replied, " please, Shane, I need you to. With these guys here, the flock is in danger. Go get them and take care of them. Be careful and I love you." With that she gave me a quick kiss and sped off in the opposite direction from our home and family, taking her old flock with her. Sighing, knowing Max was right, I went off in search of my family, praying my girl would be okay.

Max's P.O.V.

It was with a heavy heart I left Shane, knowing no matter what, the traitors would catch up with me. As I saw a clearing up ahead, I unfurled my wings and jumped into the sky flying as fast as I could go. I looked behind me and saw my ex-flock quickly approaching me. I knew I was probably going to lose this chase, so I used my last trick. Knowing it was now or never, I unleashed my lightspeed, flying far, far away. I guess I wasn't the only one with this power though, because the man who broke my heart, Fang, was almost on top of me. In one swift motion, Fang angled his body towards me and shot down like a rocket. Gasping as I felt the impact, me and Fang started reaching the Earth. Using our wings so we wouldn't die, we landed peacefully on the ground.

"What in the blazes do you want?!" I demand.

Fang looked up at me and for once his eyes showed the emotion they felt. "Max..." he whispered, then he paused as he took a deep breath before continuing.

"We want you back."

Ok guys, thats it. I have a four day weekend starting now, so I'll have some more chapters up soon! Please review.

Until next time, later!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know its been awhile but I had a ton of school work and my brothers were on the computer 24/7 (:D), so ya. Thanks once again to all of you who have reviewed so keep them coming. Ok there's the next of Back Again.**

**Chapter 5: Getting Reacquainted**

**Max's P.O.V.**

**I gasped. They wanted me back? But, why? Why now? It hurt so much when they kicked me out...with that thought I remembered my anger and hatered for them. "Well it's a little to later for that now isn't it, Fang?" I snarled at him. He opened his mouth to respond, but I wasn't finished yet. "You kicked me out. You kicked me out after everything. After I took care of you, rised you! After I finally opened up my heart to you and you go and tell me we were over! No, you don't get to want me back. I have a new family and boyfriend, and love them more than any of you!" I concluded basicly screaming. Fang had took a step back when I started yelling and flinched when I mentioned him breaking up with me. When I got to the part of my new boyfriend and family, he wouldn't even look me in the eye.**

**There was a long pause, and I was panting heavely from my little out burst when he responded. "Max..." he begain softly. "We miss you so much. The day after you left we realized how wrong we were. Ever since then we've been looking, searching for you. Please, please come back. We need you, I need you." He hesitated before looking me in the eye, were I saw his pain and love, and quietly whispered, "I love you."**

**I have to admit. Through Fang's little, dare I say it, speech I felt my heart warming a little towards him. Well, that stopped when he confessed he still loved he. That was a BIG mistake. I decided I was done talking so I two steps so I was in front of Fang, and decked him(A/N: Hehe the true Max!) Now, for all of you that don't know this I'm very strong. Really. With that one punch Fang flew back seven feet and fell to the ground.**

**"What the heck was that for!" He demanded, rubbing his jaw wear a bruise was starting to form.**

**"That," I yelled, " was for telling me you loved me. You kicked me out! You have no right to say that! I'm with Shane now and I love him more than I ever loved you! Go. I'm not not coming back." I told Fang. **

**He looked shocked and angery after that and asked in a shaking voice, "you have I new boyfriend?" He glared at me while waiting for answer. Right then I realized I shouldn't have mentioned who Shane was. Oh well, to late now. With that happy though I glared back and said, "yup, and he's different and better than you! Now go, leave me alone, I have a new flock and life and I don't need or want you guys in it." With that I turned away and started to leave. "Wait!" I heard Fang yell, but I didn't turn around because I was done with him. All of them. "Max, you can't leave!" Fangs was still trying to get him to stay when I opened up my wings. Just as I was about to fly away he said something that made my blood run cold. "Max, there's a new danger. More mutants are being made and a new group has rised up. And they want you."**

**I whirled around and asked, "what?" It was then that for the first time that night I saw Fang smirk. And I knew why.**

**It was because he knew he had me.**

**Ok thats all folks! Hehe, I quoted Looney Tunes. Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update soon. The more reviews the faster I'll update. So...you know what to do.**

**Until next time, I'm out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup guys, I'm back! Sorry its been like, forever, but we got a new computer so I lost everything and I had to learn how to use this computer. But, here I am now. Enough of me blabbering, on to the story. Oh, and the disclaimer cuz apperently I "forgot" it last time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOW OR EVER HAVE OWNED THE MAXIMUM RIDE SERIES OR LOONEY TUNE (CHECK LAST CHAPTER).**

**Chapter 6: Diamond & Violet**

**Max's P.O.V.**

"W-what," I stuttered. _Gee Max, _I thought, _way to keep your cool. _Fang smirked. "What, now I'm good enough to listen to? May be I shouldn' tell you." With that Fang started to turn away but stopped at what I said next. "I wouldn't if I was you. I'm not forgiving the flock or you. This is your one chance. Turn away, never see me again. Stay, you get five minutes. " Fang turned back towards me and snapped, "fine."

He took a long breath before beginning his story. "The day afer we kicked you out, we realized how wrong we were..." I raised an eyebrow but otherwise stayed silent as he continued his story. "We started searching for you. I mean, we looked everywhere. Paris, London, Tiwan, Germany, Miami, New York, your moms, Chad, antartica, everywhere, but we couldn't find you. We guessed then that the School must have go you. Every one we found, we broke into looking for you. Eventually their were no more Schools and Itex was shut down. It didn't take a genius to figure out that you had, in fact, completed your mission." _He's right_, I mused when he paused for a breath. I did take down Itex with help from my new family, but more on that later. Fang begain again. "The Flock was overjoyed when we found this out. Over the years they started to think you were dead. Everyone did, but now we knew you were alive. We started to spread the word that we were looking for you, hoping someone kew something. And someone did. It wasn't what we expected, though. We found a group called Diamond. Some very powerful people found out about the Schools and Itex. To say the least, they were amazed. Soon they begain their own experiments. One problem though. They didn't know what to do, so they doug deeper and found out about you, Max, and your wings. The director, some guy named Dyan, became obseesed with you and decided that they needed you. So now they're after you. Any questions?" He concluded

I had about a gizzillion questions racing through my mind but the only thing that came out was, "wow, I have never heard ou say so much at one time in my life." Fang was shocked, then turned angery. "I just told you a new dangerous group is after you, and all you can say is about how much I talked?" H**e **yelled. "Well...ya, I mean Me and my Flock can handle them." I stated. Fang put his head in his hands and uttered, "Max, these guys are better than Itex. You need to take this seriously and I know you won't like it, but you're going to need our help too." I sighed, knowing what I had to do next. "Your right," I said. Fang was shocked. "Where's your Flock, I need to talk to them before we go meet mine," I asked. "They're at Lemon Park." He answered. Together we took off towards the other traiters that broke my heart.

**~Linebreak~**

We arrived at the park some twenty minutes later.There was no one in sight, but that was probably because they were hiding. I looked at Fang who nodded. "Come on out guys, it's just me and Max," Fang yelled. A second later I was hit by three warm objects. I looked down and saw Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy hugging me. I hugged them back for a second before gently pushing them off. I said, "hey guys, its been awhile." ''ZOMG", Nudge begain, "Max your back! I'm sooooooooooooo happy you forgave us! We've been looking everywhere you! We even went to Paris! I love Paris. We had great food and even went shopping. Paris has the cutest clothes, like, ever! It was soooooooooooooooooooo amazing. Wow when you hold out the o it kinda sounds like singing! Ooooooooo. OMG Max your cloths! They look so muck bett-" Nudge was cut off by Iggy slapping his hand over her mouth. "Thank you Iggy, I thought I was gonna die." I say. Iggy tipping an imaginary hat to me. I laughed and told Nudge, "we have a total fashionesta in the Flock." Everyone quieted when I mentioned the flock. "Max...you replaced us?" Angel asked. I looked at her and said, "I didn't replace you. You kicked me out. I just found a new family. The only reason I'm here is because of Diamond." All six of them looked down. Wait, SIX?! "Uh, guys, who's the new girl?" I asked. I couldn't see her all that well because she has kinda hiding, but there was something oddly familliar about her. Nudge pipped up. "Thats Violet she 13 and has wings like us. I just loveeeee her name and here hair. Did you know I'm now 16 and-" "Nudge," we all screamed. Violet came out and when she did I gasped. She looked like a younger version of Storm right down to the nose. Their only difference was their age, obviously, and that Violet had well, violet hair. "Max, whats wrong," Gazzy asked. I just shooked my head and walked towards Violet. When I reached her I asked, "do you have a sister by any chance?" Violet looked shocked and replied, "yes, but we were seperated at the School. Why?" I just smiled and asked her the one thing I should have first. "Do you want to see her?"

**Bet ya didn't see that one coming did ya? Storm has a sister named Violet and I brought Dylan into the picture as Diamonds director. So you know the drill. Review and tell me what ya think. I'll try to update soon, but no promises.**

**Until next time, allons-y!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! SO sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I really never have the time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHIN INVOLVING MAXIMUM RIDE**

**Chapter 7: Flock, meet Flock**

**Violet's P.O.V.**

"W-what?!" I whisper. Max stared down at me, and smiled. "I know your sister, Storm. She's a part of my Flock," Max answered. I was shocked. I could see my sister again? I looked up at Max with tear-filled eyes and asked, "please."

**Storm's P.O.V.**

Shane was majorly freaking out. We were all having a good time when suddenly Shane appeared saying Max's old flock was here. He said they spiltted up, and we were suppose to regroup at the house.

That was nearly two hours ago.

"Shane..." I began, "calm down. Max is the best fighter we know, and she can handle herself. She is fine. Most likely she just got held back. I'm sure she'll be here any minute." Shane visibly relaxed some, and then we all heard a thump. _Speak of the devil_, I thought. Shane looked relieved. He practically ran to the door. Just as he was about to open it, the door swung open, and there was Max. Only problem was she wasn't alone. "Hey guys, there's some people you need to meet," Max stated. Behind her were six kids. There was a tall emo one, Fang most likely. Next was a strawberry-blond. Iggy. Then a girl and boy who looked like siblings. Angel and Gazzy. Finally, there were two more girls. One had dark brown hair, and was extremely pretty. The last had black eyes, and hair I could never forget. Violet.

Max saw me staring at her, and smiled. "Looks like you recognize one, huh Storm?" She asked. "V-V-Violet?" I breathed. Violet smiled her mega-watt smile, and ran to me. I pulled her straight into a hug. Only then did I look around. My flock was all staring with confused expressions, while Max was smirking. I looked her straight in the eyes, and said, "Explain. Now."

And she did.

**Ok, well that's all for now. This chapter is really a filler chapter. Hope you liked.**

**Until next time, Geronimo! **


End file.
